Beyblade: Chat up Lines
by VisualZero
Summary: Would you fall for this level of cheese?
1. Chat Up Lines

**Obviously, I own none of these but Chao Xin's. And Toby likes Pokemon, dammit. This is really short...**

**GINGKA**

'If I had a star for every time you brightened my day, I'd have a _galaxy_ in my hand.'

**MASAMUNE**

'Are you a unicorn? 'Cause you're my fantasy!'

**MADOKA**

'My name's Microsoft. Can I crash at your place tonight?'

**TSUBASA**

'You may fall from the sky, you may fall from a tree, but the best way to fall is in love with me.'

**YUU**

'Are you the Energizer bunny? 'Cause you keep going and going through my mind...'

**DA XIANG**

'Why don't you come and tame my dragon?'

**CHAOXIN**

'Baby, I'm a stamina Blader. You get me? I can go all night...'

**KYOYA**

'My cat's dead. Can I play with your pussy instead?'

**NILE**

'I'd like to be buried in your Valley of Kings, if you know what I mean.'

**DEMURE**

'I've got my beady eye trained on you.'

**BENKEI**

'If you were a McDonald's burger you'd be a McGorgeous!'

**ALEKSI**

'Do you work for NASA? 'Cause you're out of this world.'

**LERA**

'Are you an alien? Because you just abducted my heart.'

**NOWAGUMA**

'GREAT BIG POLAR BEAR... What? It broke the ice...'

**JULIAN**

'Even if there wasn't any gravity on earth I would still fall for you.'

**WALES**

'When I think of the finer things in life I think of exotic cars, fine wine... and you.'

**KLAUS**

'Do you have any tape? That's too bad, because I'm totally ripped.'

**ZEO**

'It's hunting season and a fox like you shouldn't be out in the open!'

**TOBY**

'Are you a Pikachu? 'Cause you're shockingly beautiful.'

**JACK**

'Is your Dad an art thief? Because you're a masterpiece.'

**DAMIAN**

'Roses are red, violets are blue, I have a gun, get in the van.'

**TERU**

'You must be tired, 'cause you've been dancing through my mind all night.'

**RYUTARO**

'I can see the future and believe me, you're in it.'

**REIJI**

'That's not a sssnake in my pants. I'm just happy to see you...'

**TOBIO**

'I think something is wrong with my auto-aim. I can't take my eyes off of you.'

**TETSUYA**

'Can I borrow a quarter? I wanna call my Mom and tell her I just met the person I'm supposed to marry.'

**RYUUGA**

'GO OUT WITH ME OR DIE!'


	2. Nicknames

Okay, so... this is a little more unorthodox than the last chapter...

I won't candycoat it - it's basically what I think the guys name their dicks... So, yeah...

I'll upload another Pick Up line chapter when Metal Fury comes out over here in English.

I'm watching it in French at the moment and so far all I've managed to translate is this:

(Episode with Chris)

Zeo: Toby! French French French French la!

Toby: Oui Zeo, c'est un super idee!

Translation:

Zeo: Hey Toby, look how there's no one around! We should totally have hot sex!

Toby: Yes Zeo, that is a great idea!

But then fucking Chris disturbs their make out session...

* * *

**Gingka - Baloney pony**

Pfft, damn brony...

**Masamune - Uterus unicorn**

Too easy...

**Tsubasa - The Fury**

Just kidding, Tsubaba is above such nonsense...

**Da Xiang - Third Arm of Justice**

I can see him calling it something like this!

**Chao Xin - Schlongzilla**

It's what all the ladies call it anyway~

**Kyoya - Wrinklebeast**

Actually I don't think Kyoya would care...

**Nile - Thor's Hammer**

Thor is Egyptian... right?

**Benkei - Beefy McManstick**

Once again, PERFECT!

**Aleksi - The Crushin' Russian/ Perpendicular bisector**

I'm leaning towards the second...

**Julian - Excalibur**

It's what he named the teamafter...

**Wales - Family jewels**

Also what Sophie calls her breasts...

**Klaus - The Incredible Bulk**

Oh yeah...

**Zeo - Buster McThunderstick**

Z likes to brag...

**Toby - Ba-donk-a-donk**

I think he'd make a joke of of it...

**Jack - Rainbow Roll**

I'm not going to go into too much detail here... Jack's specialty is foreplay...

**Damian - King Ohyeah**

Over compensating for something, Damian?

**Ryutaro - One-eyed trouser psychic**

Meh...

**Teru - Little Willy**

Oh, come on. He's too innocent...

**Tobio - Danger the one-eyed ranger**

This is so Tobio XD

**Reiji - Big Jake the one-eyed snake/ The throbbing python of love**

He may change it every now and then...

**Tetsuya - Dora the Anal Explorer**

I think Tetsuya is found of corrupting childhood memories... as am I...

**Hyoma - Giant-sized man-thing**

Hyoma is a compulsive liar...

**Ryuga - Weapon of mass destruction**

Weapon of ASS destruction!

* * *

I'll take this chapter down in a bit...


End file.
